


Wolfie?

by Din_Harlow



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Battle, Bokoblins - Freeform, Depictions of Battle, Gen, Traitorous Red Potions, Wolfie reveal, blood warning, moblins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_Harlow/pseuds/Din_Harlow
Summary: “How exactly did this wolf of yours save your life, Twilight?” Time decided to ask one night whilst Wild prepared dinner and the Heroes settled.Twilight hummed, “There are fates worse than death,” He said to Time, a distant look in his eyes.Yes. Time knew there were. He knew that fact well enough.“He saved me from one.”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 322





	Wolfie?

It was common to catch sight of a strong and powerful wolf patrolling the perimeter of their camp when dusk would creep and night would fall. **  
**

At first, they’d been reasonably suspicious and wary, wondering whether or not the beast would attack them. Some of them had had encounters with these proud creatures, and they were not exactly friendly ones. 

The wolf, however, never once showed any sign of wanting to attack. There was no hint of aggression or ferocity and the beast didn’t come across as threatening. The wolf merely looked them over then trotted off to keep a sharp lookout. 

Wild was the first to declare the wolf harmless, defending his dear friend when the Links pinned him with dubious looks. He’d explained the beast had helped him a couple of times before, protecting him from monsters and accompanying him on his hunts for food. 

Wind fast became fascinated by the wolf. The sailor ultimately decided the wolf’s name to be Wolfie and Time could have sworn the proud animal was disgruntled by the undignified moniker he’d been given. 

It wasn’t until one perilous battle later, when Four was almost decapitated and Wolfie exploded from some nearby bushes with a furious growl, viciously putting an end to the bokoblin’s miserable existence, that it was unanimously agreed the wolf was indeed harmless. 

Time would say the wolf deemed himself their protector. He was especially protective of Four, Wind, Hyrule, and Wild. Time figured the beast must view them as pups he was bent on keeping safe. The wolf had adopted them as part of his pack. Strangely enough, he recognized Time as the leader and would sometimes trot by his side, willing to follow his every will and command. 

Wild told Twilight of the wolf, seeing as the Ordonian was never around whenever he would appear. Twilight did not appear the least bit curious or impressed by this. Instead, he surprised them all by remarking that he personally knew the beast they spoke of. 

“You _do?!”_ Wind incredulously asked, pouncing on the Ordonian with wide, sparkling, eyes, _“How?!”_

Twilight quirked an eyebrow at the excitable sailor but did nothing to extract the fourteen year old from where he’d promptly glued himself at his side, 

“He helped me on my adventure,” Was his vague response. 

The elusive reply constantly nagged at Time. He wasn’t sure why. 

“He saved my life.” 

“Then he _is_ a friend!” Wind happily declared, beaming, “Do you think he’d let me pet him?” 

The look on Twilight’s face at Wind’s question was slight, but Time caught it nonetheless. 

“Doubt it,” Came Warrior’s voice. The Knight was in the process of meticulously cleaning his sword for the umpteenth time that night. A habit Time had quickly picked up on. The Knight easily grew bored. With nothing to occupy his mind, Warrior often took to cleaning each and every weapon until they shone and glistened brilliantly, “That wolf’s a prideful beast. I’d be surprised if he’d let you close enough to touch him.” 

The affronted look on Twilight’s face at the Knight’s statement was, again, mild, but Time saw it. He brushed it aside as Twilight taking offense on his savior’s behalf. 

Later that night, when Twilight went off into the woods in search for kindle, Time thought he’d heard him muttering darkly, 

_“Prideful beast,”_

And an award-winning scowl to match. 

When Wolfie reappeared that night, Warrior was slack-jawed when Wind was allowed to pet him. The sailor asked for permission first, shyly fiddling with his hands as if worried he would be rejected. 

It made for an adorable sight. The wolf dipped his head with an inviting rumble and the young teen was beside himself with excitement. All the while, Wolfie made eye contact with the Knight almost smugly. 

_Who’s the prideful beast now, hm?_ Time could envision him saying. Wild pouted, 

“Why don’t you ever let _me_ pet you? I’ve fed you and cared for you longer than you’ve known them!” 

Wolfie huffed and turned his head away, grumbling deep in his chest. Wind laughed, a sound the Links all treasured. It was pure, light, and genuine. He threw his arms around Wolfie’s neck and thanked him before returning to his spot beside Warrior. 

Time still kept a close eye on the wolf who had supposedly rescued Twilight three years previous. He was keen, intelligent, and far more intuitive than any animal should be. Time wondered at this. Wolfie understood their every word and would communicate with them in his own way. 

Wild claimed it was Wolfie’s eyes that spoke for the beast and Time found it to be true. 

_Wolfie’s eyes…_

Time knew them. He recognized them. He couldn’t pinpoint from where, but every time he would meet their animal companion’s fierce, cobalt gaze, Time knew he’d seen them somewhere before. 

“How exactly did this wolf of yours save your life, Twilight?” Time decided to ask one night whilst Wild prepared dinner and the Heroes settled. Warrior and Sky were sparring, the Knight in great need of expelling some of his pent-up energy. The day had been long and uneventful, which, although was considered a blessing, did not help Warrior in the least.   
  
Four and Wind watched them along with Hyrule and Legend dozed. It’d been a question Time had been wanting to ask, but he’d kept it to himself, giving the other Links the chance to ask for him. 

Surprisingly enough, none of them ever did. 

Now, however, he and Twilight were as alone as they could be with no one in hearing range. The others were preoccupied and it gave him the chance to discover a little more about their elusive companion who kept to the shadows. 

Twilight paused in his whittling, turning to give the Old Man a faint look of curiosity. 

“Wolfie?” 

Time would have rolled his good eye. 

“Is there another wolf I am unaware of?” 

Twilight hummed and returned back to swiping his knife skillfully along the twig he held.

“There are fates worse than death,” He said to Time, a distant look in his eyes and the tip of the twig broke off after a particularly strong stroke from the knife. 

Yes. Time knew there were. He knew that fact well enough. Better than most, unfortunately. 

“He saved me from one.” 

“How?” Time pressed and Twilight briefly glanced his way, considering. 

With a grim smile, Twilight replied, “If it hadn’t been for him, I might never have known of the fate that had befallen Hyrule. None of us would have...At least,” He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and hands dangling as he peered off into the distance with a thoughtful and reminiscent look, “Not for a long while.” 

Time was left to wonder what he meant. But the possibility- the words left unspoken- hung thickly in the air between them.

If Wolfie hadn’t been there for Twi, there was a chance he wouldn’t have been with them this day. 

* * *

The discomfort Twilight did his best to hide was not lost to Time. He watched the Ordonian roll his shoulders a couple of times and stretch his arms and legs nearly every morning. He did it as discreetly as he could, but Time was known for his keenness.

Sometimes, Twilight would flex his fingers or twist his body to crack his spine and a grimace would cross his stoic visage. 

It was an act done to alleviate soreness, aches and pains, and something more. It served as a reminder for Twilight. 

But a reminder for what? Time could only hazard a guess, and he was sure none were correct. 

The day passed with hardly any incident. No monsters, no unprecedented ambushes, and no attacks. Of course, this put Warrior on high alert. 

Time understood where he was coming from. Two days without a single sign of enemies? 

Watches were scheduled for that upcoming night. Legend claimed the first, with Warrior the second, and Twilight the third. 

The Links settled in quietly, burrowing deep into their blankets to escape the night’s bitter chill. It was unanimously decided for no campfire to be lit, and so, the Heroes were left to ward off the cool air without the warmth of a fire. 

Time wasn’t sure what woke him later. He drowsily battered away the sleep clinging heavily to his lashes and cracked his eye open to survey the camp, ensuring all was safe and sound. 

Sky was nearest him, a tangled mess of limbs and blankets.The shadow of a grin lined Time’s lips at the ungainly but familiar sight. 

Wind was curled underneath his blanket, his disheveled sun-bleached hair the only part of him visible to Time. Four slept serenely next to Wind with his hands pillowing his head. Hyrule had one arm and leg cast out from underneath his thick cloak, an arm curled beneath his head. Warrior and Wild were back-to-back, both Heroes more susceptible to the chill of the night than most of the others.

Legend was on his side, his pack a makeshift pillow and an arm bent close to his face. The only time Legend looked serene and peaceful was in sleep and Time hoped the longer they traveled together the more he would drop his guard and let the Heroes see the real him. 

He allowed his thoughts to trail off and turned to check on Twilight, the last Hero left unaccounted for...

Twilight was absent. Time was suddenly awake and alert. He looked about the encampment and found his descendant was gone. 

That was when he noticed the rustling and snuffling coming from his left. Turning his head, Time caught sight of a wolf prowling the perimeter, head low and nose pressed to the ground. 

The wolf raised his large head and bared his teeth in a rumbling snarl, careful not to disturb the sleeping Heroes he sought to protect. 

He was warning something. Warding off all unwanted guests that dared trespass any closer to them. 

Time blinked tiredly, lifting himself up on his left forearm to quietly call, “Wolfie?” 

The beast’s snarling cut short when he turned to look at Time. There was an apology clearly reflected in those irritatingly familiar cobalt blues for having disturbed the Old Man’s rest. Their animal friend trotted to his side, paws softly thumping against the dirt and kicking up a trail of dust behind him. The chain bound around his ankle clinked faintly, silencing only when he came to a stop. He crouched low with a soft whine and Time managed a weary grin. 

With a shake of his head, he assured the proud wolf, 

“I don’t think it was you who woke me, Wolfie,” 

The wolf cocked his head to the side and Time narrowed his eye, 

“You understand every word I’m saying,” It was phrased as a statement, not a question. One the wolf didn’t bother answering. Time hummed, “Twilight claims you saved him,” 

This earned him a wolfish grin. Those expressive eyes sparkled impishly, _knowingly._

Somehow, seeing this extraordinarily human gesture served to make the beast appear more friendly instead of frightening. 

Time’s eye and stoic features softened, “For that you have my sincere gratitude,” 

Wolfie grumbled in an embarrassed manner, looking away and averting his gaze in an endearing fashion. He tapped his paw on the ground a couple of times then slowly lifted his head. His ears twitched, catching the slightest of sounds Time’s Hylian self couldn’t hear. 

The beast snapped to attention with a fierce, guttural, growl, which, in turn, alerted Time. The Old Man drew himself into a crouch beside the wolf, murmuring lowly, 

“What is it?” 

Time knew better than to doubt Wolfie’s senses. Animals had undeniably keen senses. They were more aware of the surrounding world than any other creature and could perceive danger before it could strike. Epona had proved this more times than he could count. 

Wolfie’s sharp eyes slid one way then another, baring his teeth with a furious snarl. 

Something was coming. 

Time took hold of his biggoron sword and drew himself off the ground without question.

“Everyone, up!” 

Warrior was the first to wake, leaping to his feet with his sword in hand ready to attack. Surprisingly, Sky was next with Wild shooting up beside Warrior. Wind, Four, Hyrule, and Legend simultaneously awoke with a start and whipped out their weapons within a split second. 

“What is it?” The Captain demanded to know, keeping his voice modulated enough for them all to hear. 

Time eyed Wolfie, noting how his gaze was riveted in a particular area. The beast was crouched low, ready to pounce at any moment. 

“Monsters?” 

Wolfie gave a nod. 

Time nodded to himself before doing a double-take. This wolf, this animal friend of their’s, had _nodded_ in response to his question? 

Another exceptionally human gesture. 

As curious and flabbergasted as Time was, he knew there was no time to ponder on this groundbreaking notion. He tucked this particular detail away to question Twilight later-

Time’s thoughts screeched to a halt. 

_Twilight._

Evidently, Wild’s line of thinking mirrored Time’s own and the teen called out in question,   
  
“Where’s Twi?” 

The Heroes swiveled their heads round, searching each individual Link before discovering that Twilight was indeed absent. 

Warrior’s grip on the hilt of his sword tightened imperceptibly, his expression serious and grave, 

“Think he might’ve heard these monsters and went to investigate?” 

“But he wouldn’t have left without waking one of us,” Wind pointed out, concern coating his tone, “Must be why Wolfie’s here and not him.” 

Time could have sworn Wolfie was trying to become one with the earth.

“Is Twilight out there, Wolfie?” He inquired lowly. 

It was then the monsters struck. 

Wolfie lunged with a vicious growl, clinging onto an unfortunate moblin and teeth mercilessly tearing into its throat. Flecks of blood splattered on the dirt, soaking into the earth and staining Wolfie’s fur red.

Wind flinched at the violent attack. 

Warrior breezed past a few of the Heroes and leaped at one unsuspecting moblin. Within the blink of an eye, the monster was reduced into nothing but a mangled corpse that disappeared seconds after. 

“How did these guys manage to sneak up on us?!” Came Legend’s voice, amplified over the chaos and sounds of battle as the Links burst into action. Shouts and screeches intermingled with one another, the shrieking of metal and twangs of bowstrings filling the air as the camp was surrounded and ambushed by a multitude of monsters. 

Moblins, bokoblins, and lizalfos alike came stampeding in. Time expertly swung his biggoron sword in a diagonal swipe, taking three monsters out. Their bodies vanished into nothingness. He targeted a tall, broad, and muscular moblin next, aiming for the back of its knees before swiftly decapitating it. 

The Heroes followed suit, their movements fluid and precise. They fell into the motion of battle with ease, working with one another and bringing ruin and decimation upon their unwanted guests. 

Wolfie pounced from one enemy to another, paws never touching the ground as he tore through bokoblins and moblins. He chased after Lizalfos and ended their miserable lives before they could manage an escape. Any attempt was cut off by Wolfie’s abnormally quick movements. 

The beast specifically went after those targeting Wind, Four, Hyrule, and Wild. Sky was holding his own remarkably well, his expression fierce and intimidating. 

The Master Sword sang as she devastated any and all monsters that dared to stand against the Skyloftian. 

Wild unleashed a flurry of arrows in rapid fire, striking every creature he set his eye on and freezing others to allow the Heroes to destroy them with ease. He and Wolfie worked in sync, stepping up where one fell back and vice versa, confirming Wild’s previous claims that they’d often traveled together during his adventure. 

Hyrule ducked under a bokoblin’s club, his hair fluttering from the breeze as the weapon flew harmlessly above his head by a few centimeters. His heart thundered in his chest, but the Hylian steeled himself and ran the bokoblin through before it could recover. 

He spun on his heel and slanted his sword in time to deflect another bokoblin’s crude blade. Hyrule used this opening to grant the monster a swift and painless death. He breathed a sigh of relief as the bokoblin vanished and dragged his sleeve across his perspiring forehead. 

_“Look out-!”_ A terrified voice suddenly cried. 

Hyrule’s eyes grew wide with alarm, instinctively knowing Wind was warning him specifically, but he wouldn’t turn in time to block whatever attack was coming from behind him. 

A strong hand suddenly grasped Hyrule’s arm and yanked him to the side out of harm’s way. The fear coiling around Hyrule’s heart skyrocketed when a flash of blue and green darted in the corner of his eye, placing itself between the younger teen and the ginormous moblin bearing an equally gargantuan club. 

The Hero’s sword was lowered, their ulterior motive being getting Hyrule to safety even if it came at a price. 

_**“Warrior!”** _

A sickening _**crunch!** _reverberated through the tense and frigid air after the terrified call was issued. 

The sound rang in Hyrule’s ears, echoing without end. The Knight’s body was flung back by the force of the moblin’s ruthless blow, slamming into Hyrule and sending them both sailing to the unforgiving ground. 

Hyrule’s dazed and shocked mind barely registered the thunderous footfalls of the looming moblin as it stalked forward and lifted its club over its head to finish the job. 

Time could only watch in horror, locked in battle against a lizalfos, as the moblin moved to swing his weapon down to crush Warrior and Hyrule. 

The Heroes spread about the encampment tripled their attacks, vainly striving to reach their companions- 

_**“WOLFIE!”** _

Wind’s desperate _,_ heart-rending,cry pierced the night sky. The Sailor placed all of his trust into their animal companion to save Warrior and Hyrule from their impending doom. 

Time knew it shouldn’t be possible. There was no way it could have happened but if there was one thing Wolfie never failed to succeed in, it was proving the impossible possible. 

Wolfie lunged from several meters away, gliding across the distance separating him from the moblin and landing in a protective stance between the monster and the collapsed Heroes. 

Sharp, pointed teeth bared in a fearsome snarl, Wolfie leaned back against his haunches then propelled himself forward, using the momentum of his attack to his advantage. 

The moblin, already unbalanced by the heavy club it held, staggered and tipped backwards. The club was the first to strike the ground, the earth quaking when the monster’s full weight impacted it next. 

Time raced by without a second thought, agilely leaping over the moblin just as Wolfie flew through the air to end the creature’s life and make it pay for what it had done. 

The Old Man had never moved so fast in his entire life. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, his heart pounding at a frantic pace and thudding against his chest. It pulsed in his ears as he sprinted to where Hyrule was carefully maneuvering a limp Warrior off of him with blatant concern and fear. 

When he reached them, Time crashed to his knees and his hands shot out to grab hold of the Knight’s shoulders in worry. 

Dazed, pain-filled cerulean orbs locked onto his own as Warrior wheezed and curled an arm protectively around his screaming ribs. 

Time had never known such pure, undiluted relief until this moment. Warrior was conscious and aware. Hurt, but alive. 

“Will he be alright?” Hyrule’s shaken voice grasped Time’s attention and the Old Man briefly looked his way with a comforting smile. The shorter Hero was collecting himself from the ground, shuffling to their side with distress carved into his features. 

“A couple of potions and he should be fine,” He assured the trembling Hero. Warrior only groaned, his head dropping back and eyes drifting shut against the pain that took him captive. Time squeezed his shoulder, “Broken ribs, most likely.” 

Warrior nodded tightly, features contorting in discomfort and agony. The clamor of battle faded around them, dying down as the Links and Wolfie mercilessly struck down the remaining monsters. 

It wasn’t long until they came crowding around Hyrule, Warrior, and Time. 

“Anyone have a potion?” Sky immediately asked, taking the role Warrior himself usually played after a battle. The Skyloftian knelt across Time, a hand tenderly touching Warrior’s head and brushing his bangs aside. 

The Heroes dug into their packs, rifling through their belongings in search of a potion or fairy for Warrior. They were interrupted by Wolfie himself, the strap of Twilight’s pack delicately pressed between his teeth as he dragged the bag to where Time knelt. 

A deep rumbling caressed their ears as Wolfie dropped the strap and nudged Time’s arm pointedly. He gestured to the pack with a dip of his head and Time didn’t hesitate to take it. He drew the bag into his lap, flicking the flap open and reaching in to grab the bottle of red potion Twilight always carried. 

Quickly but gently, Time helped Warrior to sit up so he could take a few swallows of the potion. Little by little, the older Hero could tell the potion was working its magic as the color returned to Warrior’s face and his breathing evened a bit. 

Wolfie disappeared afterwards, darting into the forest. Time hoped he had gone to fetch Twilight or check on him. Just in case, Time sent Wild and Sky in search of the missing Ordonian. They left immediately, promising to return if they found no sign of Twilight or stumbled across anything suspicious. 

Warrior was forced to take it easy- Time going as far as to order him to recover and rest. Hyrule had taken to scolding the Knight for risking his neck for him but the Hero was far too relieved to be genuinely upset. 

Wind, Time could tell, was shaken by the close call and hovered fretfully around Warrior, making sure he was comfortable and healing nicely. 

Minutes passed with no sign of Twilight, Wild, Sky, or Wolfie. Time waited with brooding impatience. 

It wasn’t much longer until Wild and Sky returned with a disheveled and blood-soaked Twilight between them. 

The relief was palpable in the air as Legend demanded to know where he’d gone off too. 

Twilight explained how he’d heard a noise and went to investigate, leaving Wolfie in charge of keeping watch. 

He’d run into a couple of monsters and was kept from returning to the camp until he’d finished them off. 

The Heroes accepted his explanation without any qualm save but one. 

Time frowned steeply as he watched Twilight closely. Something about his tale didn’t ring true, and the way Twilight’s hand cupped the back of his neck told Time he had every right to be suspicious. 

He narrowed his gaze on the rancher. 

What was Twilight hiding? And why was he keeping whatever secret to himself? 

* * *

“Is Wolfie doing okay?” 

Wind’s quiet, and worried question captured the Old Man’s attention from where he rested beneath an old, gnarled, oak. Time peeked his good eye open, his broodingly curious gaze sliding in the direction of the proud beast curled protectively around Warrior, his large head resting lightly on the Hylian’s shoulder. 

Warrior was already dozing, creases of pain contorting his features and face half-buried in the wolf’s fur. Sky and Hyrule were both sketching the scene in their memory journals, a little summary detailing what happened scripted below the intricate picture. 

Something about it, however, struck Time as odd. He couldn’t pinpoint what it might be, but the way Warrior and Wolfie were positioned...

“He looks fine,” Time murmured lowly. The Sailor pouted uncertainly next to him, shifting uneasily. The Old Man quirked an eyebrow, “Why do you ask?” 

Wind bit his lower lip, scratching the back of his head while inwardly debating whether or not to tell Time what he suspected and why. Time waited patiently. The Sailor made a small noise of frustration and the oldest Hero looked to him invitingly, a large hand settling on his shoulder,   
  
“Trust your instincts, Wind,” He advised, the years of experience and wisdom reflected in his eyes, “They are often correct no matter the situation,” 

Encouraged, Wind set his mind and shifted to where he was pressed to Time’s side, whispering, “I thought I saw him take a hit during the battle and I’ve been watching him since then...” He moved to point at something, “He’s favoring his right side. Do you notice how Wolfie’s curled around Warrior? On his left side, not his right like he usually is.” 

Time slowly sat up, taken aback by Wind’s astute observations. It was true. Wolfie was nestled around Warrior and, as Wind claimed, lying on his left side. _That_ was why the sight of Wolfie and Warrior had struck him as wrong!

Concern flickered to life within the Hero and Time withdrew from Wind to draw himself to his feet and silently make his way to the resting Knight and beast. 

Wolfie’s ears twitched, undoubtedly catching the soft sounds of Time’s footfalls. Wearily, the exhausted wolf lifted his head when Time knelt beside him and extended a hand to delicately touch his side. 

Wolfie stiffened and attempted to shy away but Time shot him a stern stare. A disgruntled growl rumbled from Wolfie when the Hylian gently brushed his hand along his side, interrupted by a subtle yip he couldn’t quite stifle in time. 

Time looked sharply to him, “I believe Wolfie is injured.” 

Wolfie, catching the undertone of his words, immediately retracted himself from Warrior, disturbing the sleeping Knight and waking him. 

“What..?” 

Wolfie paused then moved closer to him, nudging him apologetically and fixing Time with a side-eyed glare. 

_How dare you wake him._

Time raised an eyebrow at the animal’s irritation. 

Sky came over at once, concern openly displayed, “Wolfie’s hurt?” The tenderhearted Skyloftian crouched down near their animal companion, carefully touching the back of his head. 

Hyrule was next, bringing along his pack of medical supplies. 

“Let me see here...” He critically analyzed the stubborn animal held in place by Sky. Wolfie grumbled and griped. A whine escaped here and there when Hyrule would hit a sore spot and once, he gently grasped Hyrule’s arm with his teeth to remove the offending limb. Unfortunately for him, it did nothing to dissuade the worried Heroes, “Looks like a couple of broken bones,” The adventurer decreed.

Sky winced in sympathy, petting Wolfie between his ears. 

Wolfie shut his eyes in embarrassment from all the attention he drew from the Links. He tried shaking them off, his thick mane whipping Hyrule, Sky, and Time in the face. The Old Man knew he’d done it on purpose. 

“So...how do we help him?” Four asked from somewhere behind Time, “Do we give him a Red Potion?” 

“Can animals take Red Potions?” Wind asked with a curious tilt of his head.

Time didn’t know but he dug into his pack to draw one out, “We’ll find out,” 

At this, Wolfie jumped to his feet, knocking Sky and Hyrule to the ground. 

“He’s escaping-” Hyrule started when Wolfie started to bolt. To everyone’s surprise, it was Sky who lunged and tackled the beast to pin him down. 

“Hey there, now, Wolfie,” He grunted as the animal struggled, kicked, and growled. He never tried to bite but he would whip his head back with a furious and warning growl. Sky wasn’t at all intimidated. He tried vainly to soothe Wolfie, but the beast was not making it at all easy. 

“I don’t think he wants to take it,” Warrior mumbled tiredly, dropping his head back with wearied disinterest. Wild agreed with the Captain but said nothing. He chose instead to watch the scene unfold. If there was one thing he knew about his old and loyal companion, it was that Wolfie was incredibly stubborn. 

“It doesn’t matter if he wants to,” Time griped, declaring with finality, “He’s _going_ to.” 

Four watched, fascinated, as they wrangled a bit longer until Sky managed to trap Wolfie in a choke hold. Time approached, unimpressed when the wolf crouched down low with his teeth bared. 

“Come now, Wolfie,” He calmly spoke, “If you take this potion, those bones will mend and you won’t be uncomfortable anymore.” 

Wolfie was dead set against taking it if the look of his eyes said anything. 

A look Time swore he’s seen several times before. 

“Twilight would want you to take it,” Wind’s timid voice spoke up. 

This made Wolfie pause, his growling cutting off. His ears perked up and he glanced back at the Sailor carefully inching towards him. 

“He’s not here right now, but I know he’d be upset if he were to know you were hurt.” 

Wolfie hesitated. Time saw the way his eyes flickered, conflicted and indecisive. 

Then, grousing silently in a show of resignation, Wolfie shifted until he made himself comfortable on the ground and laid his head heavily in Sky’s lap. The Skyloftian carded his fingers through his fur approvingly. 

Time took this as a sign that he would comply The Old Man walked in front of him, bottle in hand, and made to open it when Wolfie suddenly lunged, tearing the bottle from his hands and making a break for it. 

Time was thrown back when Wolfie’s full weight slammed into him, purposefully knocking him aside and ignoring the startled cries of the Heroes as he bolted into the woods. 

Time blinked in stunned disbelief. 

“He’s gone!” Wind exclaimed, and Sky hung his head in disappointment. 

“Stubborn, just like the rest of us.” 

Legend and Wild, meanwhile, were clutching their sides and dying of laughter. 

Even Warrior cracked a smile.

“Serves you right. Wolf’s a prideful beast.”

“Outsmarted by a _wolf!”_ Legend pretended to swipe at a tear, “That was the best thing I’ve seen all week!” 

* * *

Wolfie never did return and neither did Twilight. Time would be lying if he claimed not to be the least bit concerned by either disappearance. 

Legend only shrugged and suggested that Wolfie might still be bitter with them for what they’d done. Wind defended themselves by claiming they were trying to help their friend. 

Time could only shake his head. 

“At least he took the Red Potion,” Wild said, trying to appease the stewing Heroes, “When I would try to help him, he would fight tooth and nail against anything I’d do.” 

“It was probably the Old Man,” Four piped up, “No one can say no to him.” 

“Indeed?” Time inquired, “And why is that?” 

Four grinned surreptitiously and returned back to his book, leaving Time to wonder what he meant. 

“Well,” Time grunted, straightening and drawing himself to his feet, “I am going to go look for our wayward companions.” 

He checked on Warrior then left Sky in charge before he went into the woods. 

* * *

Time wandered for a few long minutes, scanning the forest floor for any disturbances or tracks. He found few and none were what he was searching for. It wasn’t until he came across a river-bend that he heard a strange noise. 

He frowned, straining his ears until he heard it again. 

Crashes, guttural grunts, agitated yips, struggling, and aggravated huffing reached him and when Time stepped out of the shadows of the trees he was met with an unusual sight. 

Wolfie, their beloved, fierce, and feral companion, was a whirlwind of frantic energy. He rolled, bounced, spun, and strained to remove the bottle he’d miraculously managed to trap his snout in. 

Time blinked. 

The proud beast was nothing more than a wild, distrait, pup desperately fighting to free his nose. His fur stuck up in many places, splashes of red along with grass stains here and there, and leaves stuck on him. A testament to his frenzied and fixated endeavor to free himself. 

The wolf slammed his head to the ground, a growl of annoyance slipping free and his cobalt blues narrowed on the glass jar imprisoning his snout. His paws moved to cradle the bottle, bearing it down onto the ground and the beast settled his weight on his back legs. 

He pulled. 

Time stood back and watched him struggle. 

The wolf’s strong shoulders shook, his paws slipping, and a pathetic whine that pierced Time’s heart was released. 

Frustration bubbled to the surface, the wolf heaving a deep, forlorn, sigh. The glass fogged up when his breath hit the surface. 

Apparently having exhausted all efforts and at a loss for ideas, the wolf lifted himself off the ground and purposefully strode to the nearest boulder. He turned his head as far as possible then, before Time could stop him, slammed the bottle against the still rock. 

Time inwardly cringed when the bottle bounded off the surface, the vibrations from the force of the hit ricocheting up the glass and through the beast’s muscular body. 

Wolfie stared in disbelief then flung himself to the ground in a melodramatic display of frustration and resignation. He rolled, whining miserably. 

He was akin to a pup throwing a tantrum. 

Time suppressed a snort at the undignified sight. 

“Come along now, Wolfie,” He tutted lightly, and the proud wolf snapped his woeful gaze towards him, “This is why you should have allowed us to help you.” 

A low, bitter, growl was his only response. 

Ah, the attitude was back. 

Time shook his head at the short temper, moving forward to kneel beside the still lamenting beast. Reaching with a calloused hand, Time curled his long fingers around the bottle, gently pressing the wolf’s head to the ground and tugged. 

Wolfie simply let him. 

Time’s brow creased when the bottle stubbornly refused to budge. Not even one centimetre. 

“How did you manage this?” The Old Man asked under his breath, trying but failing to slip the glass jar any further down Wolfie’s snout. 

Three rumbles in different intonations. 

“You don’t know?” Time cocked an eyebrow at him. He sat back on his heels and studied the bottle and Wolfie’s sprawled form. The beast lay on his side, bemoaning his fate while heaving an explosive sigh. An idea slowly formed and the Hylian hummed. “Here is what we will do,” 

The wolf gave him his complete and undivided attention, practically begging for Time to save him. 

“You brought this on yourself, Wolfie. There will be no sympathy from me at your plight.” 

The beast’s expression went flat. 

By Hylia did this wolf have a personality. 

“As I was saying- and get up from the ground-” 

Wolfie huffed, grumpily doing as he was told. 

“-I will grab hold of the bottle and pull and you pull yourself opposite of me, understand?” 

Wolfie replied by whipping his snout towards Time, urging him to hurry up and get on with it. 

Time would have laughed had he not known Wolfie wouldn’t appreciate it. 

The Hero grasped the bottle with both hands. 

“On the count of three. One...two...pull!” Time shifted back and Wolfie immediately tugged his large head in the opposite direction. A determined rumble echoed in his chest and Time strained, striving to find the balance between not-pulling-too-much and pulling-just-enough. He would rather not harm the Links stalwart companion. 

The bottle clung steadfastly to Wolfie’s snout, refusing to budge. 

A distant part of Time was glad none of the other Heroes were here to witness this bizarre and absolutely ridiculous moment. 

“I am impressed, Pup,” Time grunted, “I do not think I’ve ever come across such a difficult feat- and I have done a great many in my life.” 

If a wolf could snark, Wolfie certainly did. 

“And this is the simplest solution,” Time muttered, thinking of all the dungeons, puzzles, and tasks he’d had to do. 

Wolfie was quickly tiring and Time caught the moment his burning resolve slowly turned to reluctant resignation. 

“What-” 

Wolfie’s body began to shift before Time could finish his question. His entire form darkened when he crouched low and the sound of bones rearranging themselves and warping filled the air. Time could only stare, vaguely horrified and morbidly curious, as the wolf’s body started to change. 

This was something Time had never before experienced. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he recognized this to be an unfamiliar and otherworldly magic at play. 

Shadows darted across Wolfie, the strange magic covering him entirely before fading and the beast’s body morphing into one more Hylian-like. 

Then, the magic receded, the darkness relenting and revealing-

_“Pup?”_

Time was utterly gobsmacked, the term of endearment he’d given Wolfie slipping free from him. His mind slammed into a metaphorical wall, thoughts unable to wrap themselves around what he had witnessed seconds prior. They couldn’t compute what his eye had seen. 

Wolfie. 

Twilight. 

They were one and the same. 

His brain kickstarted and Time could have slapped himself. It was so. _blatantly. **obvious!**_ Those eyes were those of his descendant’s! The ferocity, keenness, and warmth... His protective demeanor and astute supervision of Four, Wind, and Wild. 

The evidence pointed to Twilight. 

His reluctance and abhorrence concerning Red Potions. His nightly patrols and daily scouting. 

Twilight did the same. 

His vague explanation behind his supposed rescue orchestrated by Wolfie... His sly smiles and knowing eyes. Wolfie’s wolfish grins and stance. 

It made sense.   
  
The pieces of the puzzle fell into place and Time wondered how he could have missed it all. 

The morning stretches and slight grimaces as Twilight would rid himself of soreness, aches, and pains were due to his transitioning between wolf and Hylian form. 

Twilight, now freed from the bottle, fell back with a gasp, greedily taking in gulps of air. His poor lungs could have collapsed from relief. 

_“Sweet mother of breathing-”_

Somewhat dazed and momentarily distracted, Twilight didn’t quite register Time’s open display of shock and bafflement. It was quite a sight to see. An incredibly rare one too. 

The Old Man shook his head bemusedly, closing his eye and reopening it to find it was indeed Twilight slumped on the ground before him. It was a testament to his previous adventures and experiences that Time was hardly as affected as most would be. 

He had, after all, seen and done things none would believe possible. 

Once he’d recovered, Twilight sat up with a crooked smile and meek expression. He wilted beneath the stare Time pinned him with. 

“This was not how I wanted you to find out.” 

Time couldn’t help it. 

He snorted. 

“And, pray tell, how did you want me to find out?” He asked then, cocking an eyebrow and fixing Twilight with what Wind, Wild, and Legend had dubbed _‘The Look.’_

“Er...” 

“Thought so.” 

“I can explain?” 

“Oh, you will.” 

* * *

In the end, Time believed he preferred finding out this way than having Twilight personally tell him. This made for perfect blackmail material and Time was not going to waste this opportunity. Not when it was _oh so graciously_ given to him. 

When next they returned to Lon Lon Ranch and Twilight was greeted by Malon, he knew. 

Her twitching lips, twinkling eyes, and barely stifled mirth told him everything there was to know. 

This...This was betrayal. The worst kind of betrayal he’d ever experienced. 

_“Time!”_

The unspoken _you didn’t? you couldn’t have? how could you?_ was blatantly clear. 

The Old Man was unaffected by his descendant’s misery and woe. Malon laughed openly at Twilight’s dismay, going as far as to ruffle his hair teasingly. His face burned, nearly as red as her own hair! 

With a wicked smirk and gleaming eye, Time locked gazes with Twilight and inquired casually but with emphasis, 

“Yes, _Pup?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic seen through Time's perspective. I love the Old Man so much, can't you tell?


End file.
